Sonic vs Hulk
Sonic vs Hulk is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirty-second OMM. Description Sonic vs Marvel! It's a battle of breakneck speed and bone rattling strength when these heroes collide. '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: A big city (Neutral) Sonic was in cruise control... no, not really. He was legging it because GUN were in hot pursuit. The truck was closing in on the Blue Blur, but he was able to evade with jumps and spins. So, they called on the big guns. Hulk slammed down on the ground before Sonic, knocking the hedgehog into the air. "Okay then, the difficulty just got spiked!" Sonic remarked, running through Hulk's legs. The Avenger was in pursuit, the ground trembling beneath Sonic's feet. He knew for sure he was going to have to engage... Nobody blink! Fight! So Sonic immediately stopped in his tracks, ducking Hulk's leaping grab. Sonic then hammered several kicks into the chest of the towering hero, before hitting a Homing Attack which knocked the Avenger into a wall. Hulk responded by ripping up the ground. "HULK SQUASH BLUE HEDGEHOG!" he roared, parting ways with the projectile. Sonic rushed at it, running on the slab and launching off it to punch Hulk in the chops. So, Hulk gave him one back. The shot sent Sonic flying and the hedgehog crashed into the side of a helicopter nearby. Sonic rushed the pilots to safety, before using a Blue Tornado to send the chopper down towards Hulk. The Avenger caught it, and smashed it into Sonic. The hedgehog crashed to the ground, bouncing back with a Spin Dash. And right into a wicked clap. The shockwave stunned Sonic. "This guy's tough..." Sonic confessed. He then smirked confidently, looking for a quick Homing Attack, but being caught in the giant hand of Hulk. The superhero began pummelling Sonic, who desperately looked to evade. A kick to the chest saw him crash backwards and into the side of a van. Hulk then launched a car at Sonic, burying the hedgehog. With a leaping slam, Hulk brought both fists down on the vehicles. "SMAAAAAASH!" Hulk roared. But his target burst out, now glowing gold. "Now I'll show you!" Super Sonic declared, as he began beating Hulk between two buildings. Hulk swatted hopelessly, before Super Sonic eventually delivered a brutal stomp on the chest, knocking the Avenger through the floor, knocking him out cold. KO! The Super form expired, and Sonic gave his work the thumbs up. He then swiftly got a move on, snagging a Chilli Dog from a stand, and leaving the correct change on the top of the stand. Good guy. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Sonic!Category:Peep4Life Category:2019 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Big vs Little themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees